Utility users and utility providers typically monitor utility use by collecting data from one or more utility meters at users' premises. In some meter-reading systems, meters equipped with transmitters, such as radio-based transmitter modules, transmit meter-reading data locally to a data collection device (“CCU”). So that the collected data may be processed in a meaningful way, the CCU may periodically upload data to one or more host or “head-end” processors via a communication link, such as a wide-area network (WAN) or the Internet. In this way, information from thousands or even millions of meters and field collection devices can be gathered and processed in one or more centralized locations.
Typically, software applications at both the CCU and the head-end are implemented to manage the CCU's data collection, to the control the transmission of data between the CCU and the head-end, and to facilitate downloading of schedules and other applications to the CCU. Accordingly, software updates at the head-end and/or the CCU may be implemented to ensure that the meter-reading system stays updated or to expand the meter-reading system.
While updating software at the head-end may be a relatively straightforward process, updating software at the CCUs may be more difficult, given that a single system may contain hundreds or even thousands of field collection devices possibly spread over a wide geographic area. Accordingly, in some systems, CCUs are configured to download software from the head-end via a network link. Using this technique, system administrators avoid having to physically access each filed collection device to perform a software update. However, a CCU that is downloading software from the head-end may have to interrupt some or all of its data collection and transmission functionality. Because CCUs typically collect and transmit data on an ongoing or frequent periodic basis, interrupting a CCU's data collection and transmission functionality can be problematic, especially when large software updates can take several hours to download.
In addition, with current download techniques, it is difficult to ensure that all CCUs in the system will complete the download process and be ready for upgraded operation at the same time. This can cause difficulties where synchronization of multiple field collection devices is desirable.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 1104 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 11).